


Victor's Birthday

by amelia_welsh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final, Hope you enjoy, I'm lazy at tagging lol, M/M, Should have posted this before, enjoy this fluff, love this fandom, total trash is this writer, wrote it on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_welsh/pseuds/amelia_welsh
Summary: Sighing again and scuffing his shoes, Victor heard a snort from behind him.“You’re so smitten, God.” Yurio raised an eyebrow at Victor’s form, blue eyes shining with amusement. “Katsudon isn’t here and you can’t even seem happy to be even more wrinkly.”Victor gave a no bullshit face. “I don’t have wrinkles, Yurio. I have beauty.”Yurio snorted again. “Keep telling yourself that.”Victor's birthday that seems to have slipped Yuuri's mind, or so Victor thinks, with Yuuri avoiding him all day. It's Christmas and Victor can't stop his pouts and with the Russian Fairy dropping his snark and sarcasm like usual, Victor seems like he'll never leave his gloom. Maybe a little surprise can cheer his up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago and I posted it on my Tumblr account (BVBlackArmy) and just couldn't bring myself to post it on my AO3. But well, here you go!
> 
> Just a little something I wrote for a silver haired skater and for a Merry Christmas wish to people of the fandom. Hope you enjoy.

Yuuri has been avoiding Victor all day.

Victor has had his pout pulling his lips down for a while now. The whole reason why he had come to Hasetsu for his birthday was for the company of the Katsuki family (plus Yurio, cause everyone needs an angry kitten) and the food that they made. The little flashes of when Victor saw a glimpse of Yuuri didn’t help either.

Huffing and continuing to sulk, Victor walked through the inn. Passing by people occasionally and watching as Makkachin barked happily at his owner did make him feel better despite his little katsudon not being with him at the moment. Sighing again and scuffing his shoes, Victor heard a snort from behind him.

“You’re so smitten, God.” Yurio raised an eyebrow at Victor’s form, blue eyes shining with amusement. “Katsudon isn’t here and you can’t even seem happy to be even more wrinkly.”

Victor gave a no bullshit face. “I don’t have wrinkles, Yurio. I have beauty.”

Yurio snorted again. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Yuuri walked into Victor’s peripheral vision and the silver haired male brightened up. He practically lunged at the dark haired male whom squeaked in response to the sudden lump of a Russian male clinging to him. “Yuuuriii…” Victor whined like a cat in heat and clung to Yuuri who flushed at the actions but smiled still. Golden rings shown in the light and a gentle hand petted silver hair. “Why have you been avoiding meeee?” Yuuri just smiled and slipped out of the older males hold and looked at the blonde teen who just nodded. “Do you know what day it is?” The silver medalist gave a quick murmur and proceeded to scurry away.

Again.

Victor sighed.

Yurio rolled his eyes.

“Come on, old man.” The blonde dragged Victor through the inn till they both reached a twin set of sliding doors. “Get in there already.”

Victor complied with a look to Yurio saying _you-better-not-be-locking-me-in-a-room-again_. Yurio rolled his eyes again and shoved the taller male towards the doors. The doors slid open easily from the strength of Victor’s hands and a bright light abruptly shone in his eyes.

“Happy birthday Victor!”

The yells of various voices made Victor peer through the brightness and see those from the Grand Prix and other competitions standing before him (mostly the one’s e could remember the names of). Yuuri was in the centre of the lot, his parents and the Nishigori family to either of his sides. Eyes holding warmth and a beautifully sculpted cake on display, Yuuri presented Victor with his birthday cake.

“Happy birthday Victor.” A subtle blush and a small smile.

“Yuuri… you…”

“Everyone helped out. Yurio kept you away while we set up and got everything ready.” Chris smirked at the now 28 year old, his words echoing in Victor’s head as a grin shaped on Victor’s lips.

“Thank you!”

Yurio went straight to Otabek. “Can we have the cake now?” Yuko laughed and so did everyone else.

 

  
The cake being cut and the gifts being presented to the birthday boy made the silver male come to think more about his life and love. To be honest, the first person that also came to mind with that though was Yuuri. The katsudon child had affected him ever since the afterparty a year ago, where Yuuri had had just a few drinks and looked at Victor with drunken eyes and a humping body (aka blackmail material but shhhh that’s for another time). Victor could still recall the proposal he was asked and that made him smile.

“You good?” Yuuri spoke with an underlying gentleness. “Not too upset that I ignored you today?”

Victor kept his smile. “You could have at least given me a kiss or a hug before you ignored me, you know?” Yuuri sweat dropped at his lovers words. “But you’ll make it up to me, I’m sure.” Victor’s eyes were warm and Yuuri nodded his head, glasses shifting slightly with the movement.

A sudden alarm went off and everyone turned to look at the clock that hung on the wall. The hands were perfectly aligned with the 12 and Phitchit stepped forward, his smile wide and happy as he put his slice of cake down beside him. “A very merry Christmas wish to you all and a happy birthday with the Victor.”

Everyone else chimed in to the toast and Victor grinned at them all. “Merry Christmas to you all, too.”

Makkachin barked and nuzzled against his owners leg.

Yuuri grins and turned to Victor. “Stay with me?”

Victor nodded. “Stay with you.”

  
Truly a great birthday and a very Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing I wrote. You can leave kudos if you want (means a lot), but you don't have too. I hope that you enjoyed reading this short piece.


End file.
